


Time to Retire

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After Leonard gets hurt on a mission, Sara starts to think that maybe it's time for Captain Cold to retire.





	Time to Retire

Leonard had been hurt on the latest mission. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Sara was starting to get worried.

 

“Len, you ever think that maybe it’s time for you to retire?”

“Retire? Sara I’m fine. So I got hurt it’s just a part of the job description.”

“Not this often though. This is the third time you’ve gotten hurt in the past two weeks. Face it Len you’re getting-”

“Old?”

“I was going to say slow.”

“Either way you meant old.”

“Well you are almost 60.”

“My father was well over 60 when he died and he was still thieving then.”

“Thieving and hero work are two very different things. One it’s get in, get the money, get out. The other is get in, raise hell, fight, fight, fight, and then try to get out alive.

 

She took his hand in hers as she continued.

 

“I don’t want to lose you Len.”

“I’ll think about it. Okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded.

 

That night as she held him in her arms she worried that his love for excitement and action coupled with his pride would keep him from making the smart decision.

 

* * *

 

Chaos surrounded them. Bullets were flying every which way. Then suddenly a scream cut through the air like a knife. It was her scream. How else could she respond to what she saw? Leonard had fallen to the ground as a barrage of bullets struck him down. She rushed to cover him and she fell to her knees to cradle him in her arms.

 

“Len? Len, please wake up. Please!” she cried.

“Please, Len, our kids need their father and I need you. Please don’t do this to me. Please don’t die. Len,” she begged through her tears.

“Please don’t die, Len. I need you. I need you, please don’t die. Please don’t die,” she continued to sob as she held him closer to her.

 

Then all of a sudden, she felt a bullet hit her. The last thing she wondered how they could have left their kids alone. The pain was agonizing. Not the physical pain, the emotional, she had lost her husband and now her kids would lose her.

 

* * *

 

She woke up that morning to an empty bed. Going downstairs she found Len had gotten the kids up and made breakfast for them.

 

“Morning,” he said to her pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “Sleep well?”

“Not really. You? I know your arm must still be sore from yesterday.”

“Yeah it is. Nothing I can’t handle though. I’m used to pain.”

“So I guess that means you’re not hanging up the Cold Gun just yet huh,” she said disappointed.

“No, I am. I had a dream last night about you and me and the kids. I realized I couldn’t do anything to risk not being there for them. Rae and Seb are still so young. I can’t miss out on their lives. I just can’t,” he replied as he stared at 12-year-old Donovan and the 1-and-a-half-year-old twins he always considered himself lucky to have had.

 

Sara pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“You’re doing the right thing, Len. Besides think of it this way. Now you have even more time to spend with them.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said with a fond smile.

“But when you start to get old you have to retire too. Deal?”

“Deal,” she replied with a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
